A Time Before Twilight
A Time Before Twilight is one of The Land Before Time fanfictions posted on fanfiction.net It is an attempted crossover between Disney and Square-Enix's Kingdom Hearts II video game and The Land Before Time series. It was published by fanfiction.net author KingdomKey23 on April 4th, 2006. It is currently a work in progress at the moment. Story A Time Before Twilight takes place in an alternate universe before the events of The Land Before Time X and during the Kingdom Hearts 2 storyline. Organization XIII, the antagonists of Kingdom Hearts II have discovered a barrier that was broken by a heartless which separated the past and the future. Using this to their advantage, they decide to take over the entire universe by altering history and searching for a power source that will make them complete beings, giving them god like powers. They send a group of nobodies to the past to begin a violent assault on the dinosaurs. There first target is the Great Valley, where they go on a rampage and kill of a portion of the population. Littlefoot and his friends are also attacked by these strange creatures, but they mange to escape the threat with both Spike and Petrie injured. However, the two recovered fine, but the gang still wonders what these strange creatures are and how can they get rid of them. In the future King Mickey Mouse learned of Organization XIII’s plans and rounded up Sora, (the protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series) Donald Duck the court wizard, and royal knight Goofy to go into the past and help him stop their plans. As the trio head into the past they will meet Littlefoot and his friends and experience many new adventures along the way. From what was seen in the story so far, Maleficent and Peg-Leg Pete will have a role in the story as obstacles that will stand in the way of the heros. Also, the author has stated that characters from other Land Before Time stories will be appearing as well, along with some new characters making their grand debute. Original Character Xpartoohart: (X-part-oo-hart) is a young Tyrannosaurus Rex who appears during the first two chapters of A Time Before Twilight, with a quick appearance during the third chapter. The author stated that he has a significant role in the story, but that has yet to be determined. A sharptooth who can’t remember who he really is. At nights he seems to have strange dreams that connect his own past to an unknown future. He is a lot more smarter than other sharpteeth and often ridicules them for being simple minded. All sharpteeth have rejected him for his strange and unusual appearance. He is also gifted with a strange power to control time around him, making his pray easy to catch. He has been considered a wondering nomad who journeys throughout the land in search of answers to his reasons for existing. He befriends the famous sharptooth of Land Before Time’s II and V Chomper. He has considered Chomper a brother and his only friend who understood him. Later Xpartoohart enters a competition called the Trial where he fights to become the part of a group of sharpteeth called the Sharptooth Hunters. They are considered the greatest sharpteeth for their seemingly flawless hunting skills and many of a sharptooth have shown their respect towards them. Entering the Trial, Xpartoohart wins the first two challenges. (barely surviving the first and effortlessly conquering the second.) During the final challenge against his rival Cyprus, the nobodies ambush and kill Cyprus. They then continue to slaughter the remaining sharpteeth, including kidnaping Chomper in the process. Xpartoohart rushes to Chomper’s rescue, but Organization member Saix shows up and erases Chomper’s memories of Xpartoohart. The sharptooth is enraged by what Saix has done, but Xpartoohart is effortlessly defeated at Saix’s hands. Xpartoohart later is rejuvenated and it is revealed that he is in fact a nobody. Who his heartless is remains a mystery at this time. He then joins the ranks of Organization XIII, replacing Roxas’ rank. He is given the nick name “Masterful Time Controller” because of his unique ability to control time at will. It is unknown how his presence will affect the storyline later. The Trial The Tria''l is a competition that pits the most deadliest sharpteeth against each other. The winner of the entire competition will become part of a group of sharpteeth who are far superior to that in skill of hunting prey than other sharpteeth. They are known as ''The Sharptooth Hunters, who travel around the world in search of prey that can catch their prey with ease. The trial first appeared during the first chapter, chronicling Xpartoohart’s struggle to prove himself as a worthy sharptooth. These trials are not easy and are meant to push a sharptooth to be his best. That means that they could injury themselves or get killed at anytime. The Trial is divided into three different parts: 1. Journey-''' The sharpteeth must travel through a hot desert and use their surviving skills to reach the goal. Only the first ten that make it to the goal to move onto part 2. '2. Slaughter-' This part is used to determine the outcome of the final part of the trial. The sharpteeth must hunt and kill as many prey as they can before sunset. If a sharptooth manages to slaughter none they will automatically be disqualified. It said to be the ultimate disgrace to sharpteeth everywhere. The number of herbivores killed decided who will face who in the final match. If a sharptooth were to kill the most they would get to go last. Basically, whoever ranked first, second, third, etc. will end up facing the next to them. For example: two sharpteeth came in first and second place, they would end up facing each other. If two sharpteeth came in third and forth place they would face each other, and so on. '3. Battle-' The final part of the Trial will be an all out battle that pits the sharpteeth against each other in the style of a tournament. Who ever wins one match moves up to the quarterfinal, semifinals, and finals. Who ever wins the finals will be crowned the victor. There is no time limit to how long the battles last and the sharptooth losses if he or she is either knocked unconscious or killed. Kingdom Hearts Characters '''Appeared so far: *Sora- (Kingdom Hearts) The main character of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Chosen by the mystical and magical keyblade, Sora travels to many worlds with his friends Donald and Goofy in search of their king, and his two best friends Riku and Kairi, who he got separated from when a storm hit their home world. He also travels the worlds to battle the heartless, evil creatures of darkness who steal people's hearts. Sora has a very upbeat attitude and strong sense of justice. He isn’t afraid to put his life on the line for others. At times he can be simple minded, and a bit short tempered, but he is a very good hearted person and he gets along with anyone. Now, he must journey to the past in order prevent the future from being rewritten. In the past, he will befriend Littlefoot and become close friends with him. *Organization XIII- (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) The main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2. Their ultimate goal is to seek completion of the body and heart, since they are nobodies. Throughout Sora's journey, they use him cleverly planned schemes in order to reunite themselves. The members used to be consist of 13 people, but almost all of the members met their end to the hands of Sora and Riku during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Now, they have come up with a new plan to seek completion. They have found a tear in space that leads right to the past. Using this to their advantage, they plan to go into the past, and find a giant source of power that will make them finally become complete beings. During the procces of the hostile take over, they recruited a sharptooth named Xpartoohart, who was also a nobody like them. Now, they're sending their nobodies into the past to search for this power source, while taking out anyone who dares to defy them. *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Kairi(mention) Many believe that Riku will have a role in this story due to his rumored apperance during one of the chapters. Disney Characters Appeared so far: *Donald Duck *Goofy Goof *Mickey Mouse *Peg-Leg Pete *Maleficent *Kenai (cameo) *Koda (cameo) *Professor Ludwig Von Drake *Jasmine(mention) *Belle(mention) *Cinderella( mention) *Aurora( mention) *Snow White( mention) *Alice( mention) The author has stated that there will be many more Disney cameos later on. Land Before Time Characters Appeared so far: *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Littlefoot's Grandparents *Chomper *Chomper's parents *Topsy (Known as Mr. Threehorn by some fans) *Mr. Thicknoise *Ducky and Spike's mother *Petrie's mother *Tria The author stated the many more Land Before Time characters will be appearing, including Redclaw, Screech, Thud, and Ruby from the Land Before Time Television Series. The author has hinted that Ali will be appearing because she happens to be his favorite Land Before Time character. Final Fantasy Characters Appeared so far: Seifer, Rai(Raijin), and Fuu(Fujin) (Final Fantasy VIII) The author has stated that there will be two entirely new Final Fantasy characters who haven't appeared in Kingdom Hearts, but will be appearing in the story. Who they are has yet to be revealed. Summons In following the Kingdom Hearts theme of the story, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will use summons to assist them in the various fights they will encounter. However, the summons will be Land Before Time characters with enchanted powers rather than Disney characters. There will be a total of four summons that the heroes will use. *Tinysauruses- (The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) The smallest dinosaurs in all the land. They are usually located in underground areas, and make their homes in the Great Valley. The Tinysauruses stay together in groups, and are protective of one another. The group of Tinysauruses used by Sora are led by Big Daddy, the appointed leader of the herd. Despite their small size, they are usually used to confuse the enemy and catch it off guard. One of their most silly, yet affective maneuvers is to tickle their opponents, leaving them wide open for an attack. Many speculations about who the other summons are have arosed; the most common canidate being Doc the Lone Dinosaur. This has yet to be comfirmed by the author. Response So far A Time Before Twilight has receieved postive reviews from the authors on fanfiction.net. It is rapidly progressing over 10-13 reviews per chapter and some consider it to be spectacular for its eye detail, lenthy chapters, excellent character development, and interesting storyline. The story has been criticized about how Organization XIII and the nobodies have been portrayed. The author has stated that he will fix the errors, but for the nobody turning a person into a nobody was an idea the author came up with and is considered non canon to the Kingdom Hearts storyline. Trivia *Sora W.T.K's A Sharptooth's Heart was one of the three stories that inspired KingdomKey23 to create A Time Before Twilight. *The author hinted that Sora W.T.K's characters from A Sharptooth's Heart would be appearing in a side story later on. *Sora, Donald, Jiminy Cricket, King Mickey Mouse, and Goofy will be taking on dinosaur forms while in the Great Valley. -Sora has taken on the form of a young Apatosaurus -Donald has taken on the form of a Pteranodon -Goofy has taken on the form of a Stegosaurus -Jiminy has taken on the form of a Saurolophus -The King has taken on the form of a Tyrannosaurus. *Sora W.T.K made a tribute to the author's story by using the exact same scene from Littlefoot and Petrie's first apperance in A Time Before Twilight to using it in A Sharptooth's Heart II, the follow up to Sora W.T.K's A Sharptooth's Heart. KingdomKey23, who had endured his past stories being constantly plagiarized was first upset by the whole thing, but was later explained the reason and is now happy for it. Princesses of the Past: *King Mickey states that there are seven princesses of the past. It is unknown who they are. Everyone fear that Maleficent could track them sooner and open the door of darkness. Disclaimers A Time Before Twilight was not created to make a profit, but to express an idea. The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or themes. They belong to their respected owners. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix, Disney, and Buena Vista Games. The Land Before Time series is owned by Universal Pictures. The author does own the rights to the original character Xpartoohart. External Links A Time Before Twilight at Fanfiction.Net Category:Fan Fiction